Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen!
Nikki Up2U3 Love Nikki-Dress UP Fantasy |names in languages = |developer = Paper Studio / SuZhou Nikki Co., Ltd |publisher = Elex Technology |platform = iOS, Android |release = April 20th, 2017 (International) |genre = Dress-up RPG |languages = English (International) French (International) English (Singapore) Chinese (Simplified) Chinese (Traditional) Japanese Korean Vietnamese Thai Indonesian }} Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! is a dress-up mobile game developed by Paper Studio (previously named SuZhou Nikki Co., Ltd) and published by Elex Technology in the west. It is the third game in the Nikki Up2U ''series. Plot The plot follows Nikki, an ordinary girl from Earth studying to become a stylist, in her adventures through Miraland with her cat Momo and her friends which she gains in her journey. She was summoned by Queen Nanari of Lilith Kingdom to change the fate of Miraland; a world where all conflicts are resolved through styling battles. Gameplay ''Love Nikki is, at its core, a dress-up game with RPG elements. The player plays as Nikki herself and uses her as a model to wear various clothing, which can be obtained various ways, such as Journey stages, Crafting, Reconstruction etc. A major part of the game-play is competing in Styling Battles, where the player competes against an NPC or another player, where usually the highest score declares the winner. The player's creation can also join Competitions and dress up according to a theme, as well as share their creations to fellow players in the Starry Corridor. Information Naming Releases Regional Remarks International *The international English (and French) version uses Facebook and e-mail to bind an account. *It is possible to play on a guest account. *This server is known to receive world debuts. China (Mainland) *The Mandarin version is considered to be the primary server and receives most updates before any other server. *The account can either be bound through WeChat or QQ, which also determines the sub-server. *Due to Chinese internet regulations, players that do not verify their age using an official Chinese ID will be restricted to 1-2 hours a day — the same amount of time for minors. Taiwan/Hong Kong/Macau *Based on the Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau regions. *Unlike the mainland Mandarin version, this version is not ahead in terms of content compared to other servers. *This version uses Cantonese instead of Mandarin. Japan *The Japanese version does not require an account to play but can be bound with a Twitter account. *Due to the General Data Protection Regulation, users in Europe are denied access. *This version can not be installed on multiple devices at once. *VIP levels and privileges do not exist in this version. *This version is known to receive exclusive debuts and collaborations by famous IPs; a few examples being Sanrio and Hatsune Miku. South Korea *The Korean version requires a KakaoTalk account. *The target suit of Chapter 19 is replaced by an entirely different suit, identical in both wardrobe number and required materials for crafting. *This version has an exclusive "Hanbok" tag. Indonesia *The Indonesian version uses Facebook and e-mail to bind an account. *It is possible to play on a guest account. Thailand *The Thailand version uses Line to bind an account. *It is possible to play on a guest account. Vietnam * The Vietnamese version uses Facebook and Zalo to bind an account. * It is possible to play on a guest account. * Guest accounts can be bound by e-mail. Gallery Lovenikki.png LoveNikkiIcon.PNG LoveNikkiChristmasIcon.jpg Love Nikki JP Icon.jpg 3F67F7E3-E041-4B7C-B2D1-5CA35E2BAC11.png External Links *Official website (CN) *Official website (JP) *Official website (VN) *Official website (TH) *Miracle Nikki's Chinese wikipedia page *Miracle Nikki's Japanese wikipedia page Category:Games